


So, We ARE Dating?

by yeehaw7



Series: kissing prompts [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, tumblr request babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw7/pseuds/yeehaw7
Summary: Prompt: kissing someone to stop them blurting out a secret/something they’ll regretdidn't really stick to it too well hjdshd





	So, We ARE Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing fierrochase oof, i usually stick to blitzstone but a request is a request and i shall not fail. 
> 
> also i'm sorry i pulled the Yikes of fanfiction and did a truth or dare but i really couldn't think of anything lmao

“Truth or dare?”

“Hmm…” Sam said. “I’m gonna go with dare.” 

Alex waggled his eyebrows. “That’s spicy for Miss Sam.” 

Sam shoved his shoulder and Alex fell into Magnus, laughing. 

“Alright. I dare you to make a sandwich, but put it in a blender before you eat it.” 

Sam stood up and gathered supplies from the kitchen before dumping them on the floor where she’d been sitting. She made the sandwich and folded it in half and shoved it into the blender. 

“You haven’t plugged it in,” Alex pointed out, when it became painfully obvious nothing was happening. 

“I know,” she said, smiling. She pulled the sandwich out of the blender again and took a bite. “You never said to blend it, only to put it in the blender.”

Laughter rang around the room. 

“She’s not wrong,” Magnus said, grinning. “You’ve been bested, sir.”

Alex pulled a face. “I’ll remember this,” he said, wagging a finger at Sam. “Be careful.” 

Sam said nothing, choosing to instead to smile sweetly and take another bite of her sandwich. 

“Blitzen,” Sam said. “Truth or dare?”

Blitzen blinked sleepily from where he was snuggled into Hearth’s side. “Truth,” he said, his voice low and rough, clearly wishing he was in bed.

Alex jumped in. “Y’all dating yet??” he asked, gesturing towards the pair, Hearth blissfully unaware, nose tucked into a book. Blitzen’s face reddened. “Not yet,” he mumbled. 

Sam made a noise of indignance and smacked Alex’s hand. “Not your turn!” 

“My turn is when I feel like having a turn.” 

“Not true!” 

“Anyway, Blitz, your turn.”

Blitz yawned then blinked hard, obviously trying to stop his eyes from closing. “Magnus… truth or dare?” 

“I’m gonna go with truth, it’s easier.” 

“Alright,” Blitz said, taking a moment to position himself so he was sitting up straight, then grinned. “Y’all dating yet?” he parrotted. 

Magnus blinked. “What?”

Blitzen sighed. “Are you and Alex dating yet?”

“I mean-” Magnus was cut off as Alex leaned in and pecked him on the lips. “Okay, yeah, we are.”


End file.
